


Break A Leg!!

by v4nilla3x



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, tlok
Genre: Action, Airbending & Airbenders, Bending (Avatar), Bolin & Asami Sato Friendship, Bolin & Korra Friendship, Competition, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Korra & Asami Sato Friendship, Korra & Mako Friendship, Mako & Asami Sato Friendship, Other, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Pro-Bending, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v4nilla3x/pseuds/v4nilla3x
Summary: Uhm- this is an idiom story about a pro-bending match that took place around s/1 ep 1-4 in tlok I had to write for a school assignment a while ago that just ended like a fanfic so yeah.
Relationships: Mako/Asami Sato
Kudos: 1





	Break A Leg!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is v lame but whatevs (-_-)

“Come on Korra! You can do this!” Asami cheered in the large crowd. “You are our only chance at knocking them dead!”

‘A day earlier’   
“Hey Korra!” Bolin exclaimed. “Hey guys,” Korra said in return. “Damn, Korra this is the seventh time in a row you’ve shown up to practice early. You’re really going the extra mile for the Pro-Bending Championship match tomorrow,” said Mako. “Thanks for acknowledging that. I’m so ready to kick some butt,” she laughed. “Alright, enough slacking you two. Let’s get to work!” Bolin said cheerfully. After six long and tiring hours of practicing a lot of advanced water, earth, and fire-bending projectiles, Asami walked in. “Woah, you three really worked your fingers to the bone this time around.” “Heck ya, I’m beat,” said Korra tiredly. “So am I. Mako you must be burned,” Bolin said jokingly as he nudged his brother. “Haha, very funny,” Mako said sarcastically.   
“Why don’t I treat you all to dinner. Then, you guys can hit the hay,” Asami offered. “Thanks sweetie, we’d all appreciate that,” Mako said. “Yeah, thank you so much,” the rest of the group replied. 

‘The day of the competition’   
“Hurry up Naga! We can’t be late today or I’ll be dead meat,” Korra screamed. “Finally we’re here,” Korra said in relief. “Hey, look. The avatar showed up,” said Adi (the leader of the Red Sand Rabaroo’s, aka the Fire Ferrets biggest rivals.) rolling her eyes. “Korra, thank goodness you made it,” said Asami worriedly. “We thought you were gonna be late,” Bolin said running up to her. “Guys, not gonna lie. The other teams are pretty intimidating. I’m getting cold feet,” Korra said nervously. “Ok, listen up everyone, we’ve got a lot of difficult competition ahead of us. As long as we keep our head in the game and focus on their weaknesses, we can win this thing,” Mako said confidently. “Ok, I’m gonna go to the stans and meet up with everybody else. You guys got this. Break a leg!”  
“All competing teams head to their sections,” announced the referees. “First round will be the Boar Q Pines against the Fire Ferrets.” “Ok guys, that’s us. Just keep your heads out of the cloud and we should be fine,” said Korra.   
The quarter-finals and semi-finals flew by quickly. Each team was strong, but not as strong as the Fire Ferrets. “Wow, the last two games were a piece of cake,” Korra said. ”Yeah, no kidding,” Bolin said. “Don’t celebrate yet guys. It seems our next opponent won’t exactly be a breeze,” Mako said as he saw the other match end.   
After a few hours, everyone was very tired. At last, it’s time for the final match. The Red Sand Rabaroo’s versus the Fire Forrest’s.  
“Ok you two, the Fire Ferrets are really good but they lack one thing, and that’s experience. We can easily knock them out with our wits and power,” Adi said. “Team, Adi, Ula, and Umi may be the reigning champions but we’ve got the advantage here. They’re going to underestimate us. We just have to keep the element of surprise, then we can wipe the smile off their faces,” Mako said.   
“Teams, take your places,” the referee announced as the starting buzzer went off. Mako initiated the first move, starting with a fire-kick to Umi as she water-bended a shield. Korra then created some water-bullets and shot them at Ula, knocking her to the second zone.   
As the match went on, each team was neck and neck, fighting with all of their might, and will power. It was a very long match but it ended in a tie, two to two. Therefore, it resulted in a tiebreaker.   
“Ok, Fire Ferrets it’s your choice,” said the referee. “Hey, I think I got this one,” said Korra. “Are you sure?” said Mako. “Yeah, don’t worry,” Korra replied. “Ref, we choose water,” Mako said. “Alright folks, we got a one on one, Korra versus Umi,” said the referee. “LET’S GO KORRA!” cheered Tenzin and the rest of their friends. “Bring it on,” Korra whispered to Umi. “Over my dead body,” Umi replied. It was a fierce battle, with no end in sight. Each water bender was evenly matched. Eventually, Korra was getting extremely exhausted. As she was about to give up she heard Asami scream “Come on Korra! You can do this!” Then, she used the last bit of her strength to water-whip Umi off the podium and win. “YES!! WE DID IT!!” cheered Boulin and Mako.   
Korra got off the stage as her teammates and friends ran up and congratulate her. “Korra, we owe you big time! You saved us!” said Bolin happily. “Yeah, thanks a bunch,” said Mako with a sigh of relief.


End file.
